


Get that booty

by MandMandM



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Smut, Treasure Kink, that Ace started
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandMandM/pseuds/MandMandM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco fulfills Ace’s rare request of being "taken" over a pile of treasure like the mature pirates they are. </p><p>Clue: It's a different type of taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get that booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarshores (damichan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/gifts).



> First posted on Tumblr for my fellow Marcoace writer lunarshores' birthday. I finally had the internet connection to post it here and on FFnet, hehe

“I saw it! I saw it! Those bastards ain’t kidding. There was gold. Oh, so much gold.”

Loud uproar and cheers shook the deck and resounded back from the mountains on the island they were docked at. Ace grinned and rejoiced with the others, hanging an arm around Thatch and skipping around to the upbeat tune that suddenly started. Just barely above the ruckus, Whitebeard’s deep, rumbling laughter carried over to join the festivities before his booming voice was heard.

“This calls a celebration, my sons and daughters. Let us drink to our hearts content!”

Deafening roars and mirthful laughter responded. Ace went along the antics and shouted merrily at his crewmates until his throat was hoarse. It was only as he made his way towards the ship’s bow that Ace felt a prickling at the back of his neck. Someone was looking at him.

He glanced up and scanned the crowd of laughing faces, until his eyes rested on a still figure besides their captain, and a smirk made its way across Ace’s face. He should have known. Marco stuck out like a sore thumb, standing stupidly still and calm amidst their rambunctious crewmates. His eyes, sharp but heavy lidded and like molten obsidians, bore holes into Ace with the way he was staring. His whole attention had been sucked into staring at Ace like a creep, the mayhem around them doing nothing to him. Marco didn’t even look like he was aware when Izo went over and tried to tell him something.

Ace refrained from rolling his eyes. He met Marco’s stare and jerked his chin to Izo. Marco didn’t budge. Only until a large hand rested on his shoulder did Marco draw away from his creepy staring to listen to whatever it was Pops wanted to say.

Ace found Izo looking at him quizzically, and he replied with a shrug. Izo walked over to where he was and said, “What’s up with Marco? Did you and Thatch prank him again?”

Ace shrugged again. “Beats me. Usually he chases us around with his fire if he finds out, right? But he looks at me like I have something on my face. Do I have something on my face?” Ace turned to Izo, eyes wide. Dammit, he was too old to have something on his face without him noticing.

A snort and Izo was ruffling his hair. “No. Get outta here and join the festivities, Ace. They planned to have a big party at the beach by nightfall. It’ll be noisy.” Izo rolled his eyes but he gave away his true feelings with a smile.

Ace wiggled a finger in front of his face. “Noisy but fun. Never say no to a Whitebeard party, Izo.” He started to follow the stream of people descending down the ship to start setting up for the party.

“You got it wrong,” Izo defended. “ _Oh._ You _really_ had it wrong, Ace.”

Ace turned back and frowned at the mischievous look on Izo’s face, complete with sparkling eyes and evil smirk. Like he knew something Ace didn’t. And Ace did not really know what he was missing out. “About what? Saying no to a Whitebeard party?”

Izo’s smirk grew. “Nope. About Marco looking at you.”

* * *

 

Ace didn’t question Izo’s bizarre statement much when the party went in full swing at sundown. He let himself loose at the party, drowning in alcohol and indulging his friends’ request on showing off some pyrokinetic tricks. Really, they were making him feel like a circus performer or something. But Ace enjoyed the attention. He _basked_ in it. He even enjoyed the prickly feeling at the back of his neck, because he knew, somewhere in the crowd, there was someone whose attention was solely devoted on him. And it made Ace feel powerful and confident, and as he drank and burned more alcohol as the time passed by, his rioting only grew.

It was way past midnight when the party reached its end. The laughter and shouting had died down to drunken slurs and mumbles. Ace was one of the few who were not inebriated, but only because he cheated by using his Devil fruit powers to stave off the drunkenness. Hangovers were something he didn’t like at all. Besides, he had a certain blond man to corner once things calmed down.

Ace stepped over drunken and sleeping bodies, scanning the wide open space of the beach and the dimly lit trees and vegetations beside it, fighting with fatigue. Marco was easy to find in this situation. All he had to do was find someone like him who could think and talk straight and who wouldn’t sway left and right. The guy never got drunk. Lucky Marco.

After five minutes of searching, Ace caught movement in the forest and he kept his guard up, lighting one hand up, the word _fire fist_ at the end of his tongue. No matter who this bastard was, he must be stupid to attack the Whitebeard pirates, no matter the state. The leaves rustled before a familiar do popped out.

“Marco! What the hell are you doing? I almost roasted you.” Ace went over to Marco who was straightening up and brushing leaves off his trousers. “Oh, wait. You _are_ already roasted. A roasted chicken.” He snickered. His supply of burning and bird jokes never seemed to run out when he was around Marco. The reactions he received were real entertaining. An eyeroll. A glare. Or sometimes, if Ace was really funny, a snort. Marco _never_ snorted.

This time, though, none of the typical reactions Ace had seen and expected crossed Marco’s face. Marco just kept looking at him, similar to how he had done so on the ship earlier that day. Finally, Marco spoke, “Would you care to join me for a ride, Ace?”

Ace brightened up. If this was what he thought it was, then Ace would never say no. This was a rare opportunity. “Ride as in we’ll fly in your phoenix form, or the dirty kind of ride?”

The serious look momentarily vanished from Marco’s face as his lips twitched upwards, and Ace swore Marco was about to roll his eyes. Instead of answering, Marco transformed into the fiery sapphire phoenix form Ace knew and loved. He couldn’t get enough of admiring it. It was somehow just like his fire, but cooler, smoother. Just like Marco. Not that Ace would admit that to his face.

Marco, now a great phoenix, knelt down beside Ace. Ace wasted no time climbing on and it was a matter of time before they were zooming past wispy clouds. Ace couldn’t stop smiling and he was torn between wanting to see the vast view before him and closing his eyes to savor the feeling of the air whooshing past his face and ears. He settled for lying his head on the juncture between Marco’s wing and neck and moved his hands to encircle around Marco’s body. Or try to encircle anyway, as Marco’s phoenix form was outrageously huge, so hugging Marco only got him so far as his arms clutching a broad back.

Nevertheless, he was content. Pressed up against Marco, feeling the tickling lukewarm sensation of the blue flames underneath him, Ace was positive he found the best view.

* * *

 

Ace always thought Marco as the more rational one between the two of them. The wiser, the more mature one.

So it befuddled Ace to no end when Marco landed in front of some cave up in the one of the mountains and ushered him inside, only to find a pile of loot against the cave wall and a single lantern lighting the place in a dim glow. He knew the treasure was found in the caves, but he also heard of Pops’ orders of excavating every single piece of gold from here and into the ship before they could hold the party. Marco defied Pops? Something was seriously wrong here.

Ace rounded on Marco who had returned to being human and had gone back to staring at him like a creep. “Alright, Marco, you have to explain what the hell’s going on. Defying Pops’ orders? Are you insane? Did your bird brain finally affect your human brain?” Okay, now was not the time for bird jokes, but dammit, Ace couldn’t help it.

Marco shook his head once. “I did not defy Pops’ orders. I had his permission.”

Ace raised an eyebrow. “His permission to what? Spit it out, Marco. You’re being very weird today. Even Izo noticed.”

Ace did not get an immediate answer. Instead, Marco took slow steps to stand inches from him before leaning down until his mouth was beside Ace’s ear. Ace was about to push him away, when Marco’s deep voice resounded. “Do you remember what you said the last time we had sex?”

Ace almost sputtered. Was this stupid turkey serious? Here he was, questioning Marco about non-sex things, and he went and brought up sex? “ _What_?” What indeed.

Marco hummed, and a chill slid down Ace’s spine, the good kind. He could feel himself start to become sensitive of Marco, of the handsome (again, he was not saying that out loud) face mere centimeters from him and his body warming him up even though Ace was the fucking epitome of fire. Damn, he was getting aroused.

“You forgot?” Marco questioned lightly, and Ace could feel the smile on Marco’s face. Could feel the smugness radiating off him. “Let me refresh your memory. We were lying in bed after I made you scream my name twice when you suddenly started talking with that delicious mouth of yours. You talked about kinks and wondered why there was no pirate-themed kink. Of all the things your silly head could think of! And then you said, as you climbed on top of me, how you wanted to be ravaged on top of a pile of stolen treasure. There you have it, Ace. I’m fulfilling your request.”

Ace did not know what to say. Not even halfway through the speech did his face flame. Damn Marco. How could he talk dirty and be a smooth bastard at the same time? And, oh wait, he forgot the most important thing. “I wanted to what?” Ace would have happily gone along with this if it weren’t for the image of lying down at hard, uneven metal making him wince. “Marco, c’mon. You wanted me to lie over there? That’ll hurt, y’know. That’s fucking stone and metal. And those pointy crowns have a faster chance of skewering me than you do.”

Marco pulled back and he was not amused. Still, the fire in his eyes remained. “I’ll fix it. Wait here.”

Ace watched in amusement as Marco set aside crowns and swords and other pointy things that could possible skewer Ace. The way Marco was making conscious effort to make his weird kink come true made Ace wonder if he was not alone in wanting it. Did he somehow awaken a weird kink in Marco? That would be hilarious, if not incredible enticing. On a non-sex side, the view of the treasure astounded Ace. He had never seen those shiny transparent stones called diamond before, but he was told they were rare. Marco kept rearranging until only gold coins and small rubies and sapphires and emeralds remained piled at the middle. And then, Marco took of his jacket and draped it over the coins and gems, as if to make sure Ace would be as comfortable as possible. Though who were they kidding.

Ace snorted in laughter, making Marco turn to look, inquisitive. He nodded to the jacket over the pile. “That’s such a…. boyfriend thing to do.” He snickered again.

It seemed Marco was not amused that Ace kept laughing and not taking the situation seriously. “Oi.”

Ace bit his lip. “You mean, yoi?” He burst into laughter, clutching at his sides.

Laughter that was suddenly cut off as Marco, apparently done with Ace’s antics, took Ace’s mouth in his own, holding Ace’s face with both hands. Ace felt that hot tongue enter his opened mouth and groaned, clutching at Marco’s back as he lost himself in the sensation. Marco tasted of beer and mint, his usual addicting taste, and Ace couldn’t get enough of it. Marco angled Ace’s head to get better access of Ace’s mouth, pulling back when oxygen was lost, and only to nibble at his bottom lip.

Marco finally let go of Ace’s face to slide his hands down past the smooth column of his neck, broad shoulders, and finally stopping at perked nipples. Ace let out moans as his chest was played at, pulling Marco closer to him, wanting him to crawl even closer. Changing course, Marco’s mouth attacked Ace’s neck next, kissing and licking before biting down, and Ace was left as nothing but a puddle of emotions. He swore he was not as submissive as this, but Marco had never been _this_ rough. It excited him.

Finally getting his hands to work, Ace made a show of pulling Marco’s pants down, forgetting that he had a fucking sash and somehow getting those two articles of clothing tangled up. He let out a frustrated huff as Marco chuckled, making quick work on Ace’s belt and shorts. Ace was the first to reach for clothes, but Marco beat him as he felt his shorts pooled at his feet. It was so unfair.

As one hand twisted around his left nipple, Marco let the other wander south, down the hard abs and the valley of slim hips, until finally, _finally_ , dipping underneath his boxers to wrap around his erection. Ace groaned in relief at finally being touched, his mouth producing debauched sounds as Marco continued to work him up. He expected Marco to do something more, maybe get down to his knees to suck him off, but he didn’t. He seemed content in touching his cock and nipples, his mouth leaving marks on both sides of his neck. Not that Ace was complaining. The tension in his belly was growing, expanding like fucking elastic, ready to snap. He was on the precipice and all he needed that was that push forward.

“Mmm, Marco, I’m—I’m gonna…“ he panted, rutting up that hand as his own scratched marks on Marco’s back.

Then Marco— _stupid_ Marco—suddenly stopped and pulled his hands away, pulling a whine out of Ace. He was ready to curse this stupid boyfriend of his when he was suddenly manhandled and laid, with surprising gentleness, down the jacket-covered heap of treasure.

Through the dim lighting, Ace could see Marco’s hungry eyes running over his heaving and wanting body. Without looking down to his work, he untied the belt from where it was entangled, before unbuttoning his pants. Before he let his pants fall, he dug for the small bottle of oil from one of the pockets, stepping out of his clothes. Then he made quick work of his sandals and Ace’s boots, familiar with the intricate laces of it to untie swiftly. When he was done, he disposed of both their clothes and shoes on the floor.

“Ace, you’re such a naughty pirate,” Marco said in a deep, sultry voice. “Wanting to be fucked over treasure we found. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” He uncapped the bottle and spread the oil on his fingers. They reflected light from the lantern, making them glimmer, and _oh_ , those long, slender fingers would soon be inside him.

“C’mon, Marco. Y’know, you like both booties, too.” Ace smiled saucily, his overheated mind making crap jokes.

This time, Marco snorted, and Ace counted it as his win, especially when he let out a drawn out moan at the feel of those fingers in him.

**Author's Note:**

> I APOLOGIZE


End file.
